Feelings of our Heart
by diana's pen
Summary: During their travelling years, Misty and Ash both had feelings for each other but due to a little misunderstanding they fell in love with someone else. Years later, Ash and now-deceased Melody's ten-year-old daughter attempts to reunite Ash and Misty.


As the alarm was snoozing after every 1 min the black haired girl got irritated finally deciding to throw and break the alarm a current through her body as she realised it was 15th April that it was enough for her to realize it meant GIFTS. As the sudden realization hit her she shouted "MY BIRTHDAY" she yelled in a exited way and ran through the stairs her messy hair flowing in all directions she bump onto her mountain of gifts in the middle of the that was not the thing she wanted. The only thing she wanted was a letter from her expired mother which was promised to her that it will be given on her 10th birthday.

She thrown all the gifts aside to find the the young girl's seach completed she picked up the letter in a hurry and nearly tore off the envelope in which the letter removing the letter from the envelope she began to read it.

The Letter

Diana my sweet baby many many happy returns of the I told your grandma Delia to give this to you when you were enough old to understood. That means when your at the age of I am going to say you a story of me, your Dad and a girl named Misty. This story started when I, your father and a girl named Misty were of age ten.

"Who is Misty?" Diana thought but continued to read the letter.

Misty was a girl who used to travel with your father when they met me as a normal girl Melody on Shamouti Islands. At the moment I seen your Dad I had a small crush on him. Years later we met in Cerulean City. Ash, Misty and Paul were there to attend the Pokemon and a human relations was when I relized your Dad as feelings for every thing turned into a big I met a guy named Paul who was Ash's rival when he was travelling in Sinnoh and Paul soon became friends. Paul only used to talk to Misty and shown her his true and caring side which Ash disliked as he felt that Misty will fall for him.

The Story

(Melody's POV)

It was my first day in Cerulean City and now I was movin towards Pokemon and human co-ordination school, a I just wanted to see what's going on, suddenly I seen someone who I never expected to be here a figure with messy black hair and a blue jacket, the moment the turned to see me his eyes grew wide in disbelief it was none other than Ash Ketchum, I went forward and said "Ash?" he observed me for a minute then said "Melody?" I quickly answered "Yeah,but how are you in Cerulean City?" I asked.

"You know that Pokemon festival, I camed here to get better training, but what about you?" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to see this festival so I am here as I am shifted here." I answered.

But before Ash could answer a voice interrupted him.

"Hey Ash!" said a girl arond the age of 15.

"Oh, hi Misty" said Ash.

"Hey Melody do you remember Misty?" he asked me.

"Oh, yes I do remember you're Misty" I said

"Wait a second, Melody how are you over here in Cerulean City?" asked Misty.

"I am shifted here" I answered.

"And you Ash?" said Misty glancing at him

"Well I am here to enter the festival" he said.

"But how are you in Cerulean?" I asked.

"Well I live here. I am Cerulean City official Gym leader" before anyone could said Ash ran towards a boy of his age who was walking on the ground, towards the building, to whom Ash suddenly called "Hey Paul!" the boy moved his head and stopped and said "Oh, Hi Ash"

"How are you in Kanto?" Ash asked.

"Well, as I have cmpleted in Sinnoh and I am looking forward for training in Kanto region." As he completed Both Misty and Melody ran and camed towards him.

"Hey Misty, he is Paul and he was my rival in Sinnoh." said Ash introducing them.

"Hello, I am Misty." said Misty moving her hand forward motioning for him to shake it.

"Hello, my name is Paul." said Paul shaking his hand with Misty.

"Hi, my name is Melody" I said too moving her hand forward motioning for him to shake it, but he did'nt.

"Yeah, whatever." said Paul which made Melody the four of them moved towards the building. Ash and Melody were quite but Misty and Paul were talking. Ash and Melody were both looking at them Melody thinking this guy was rude to me then why is he so good with Misty, as she was being jealous of Misty not 'cause she liked Paul but thinking that why everyone like Misty._ I met her in person after so much time and she is just interested in talking to Paul._

_Who is this guy? my rival and is talking to my freind as they are engaged. Huh? what am I thinking she does'nt like Paul or does she? but they are smiling when they are talking even Paul is genuinely smiling at her, what is with them? _thought Ash.

The complete day passed away and Ash was still busy thinking about them( Paul and Misty).

Days and more days past and Misty and Paul becamed good day we were in a camp to test our battling skills. After the test we all of the students of the school decided to play a game which was Truth and Dare. All the story started here.

The bottle started to spin and it landed on Misty's side.

"Hey Misty so your turn, Truth or Dare"I said

"Truth" declared Misty.

"Alright, so who is your secret crush"

"Please not that!"

"Please she can't ever love anyone, she is not that type of girl" said Ash

"What do you mean by that?" asked Misty in anger.

"What I said is what I mean, tlii now I've never seen you liking someone or are you afraid that no one here return your feelings." said Ash.

"I'll come in two minutes" said Misty as she got up and began to move.

Misty got up and moved in the forest making her lost in woods. After 5 mins Paul went after her and Ash silently scanned the area through is torch and seen a dark figure sobbing and crying. He went closer and realized she was Misty.

"Misty?" asked Paul in both surprising and in a shocking tone.

She did'nt hear but continued crying."What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Searching for you"

"Why?"

Paul bent down next to hear and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Stop crying" he said in a comforting suddenly hugged him tightly almost making him to fall back and cried more heavily making his jacket wet by her hugged her back in order to comfort her.

"It's , we need to go back" he said and stood up and gave her hand to pick her up, to which Misty gladly took but falled on his chest.

"Guess that someone has tripped in should not run like that. Common I will carry you back to the campsite." he said bending down and motioning her to sit on his back.

"Okay" said carried Misty back to the campsite they both did'nt knew that Ash was watching all this and he thought Paul and Misty are engaged with each other. He let out silent tears from his eyes and ran back to the campsite.

Ash always loved Misty but he does'nt knew about her feelings so he never told her. Misty was hanging out with Paul so Ash thought that she loved asked her wether she likes Paul or not and she said yes so Ash went off with me as I had a crush on Ash. The day when Misty said she liked Paul the same night I asked Ash for a date so he did'nt refused as he needed to get off his mind from Misty meant a friend liking which Ash secretly had a crush on Ash but forgot him as she knew he was dating I am saying all what happened with Misty and Paul.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
